El primer beso nunca se olvida
by Lacey Carson
Summary: Ella: inteligente, guapa, creativa. El: despreocupado, ingenioso y muy atractivo. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Para Dalia Green.


**No soy para nada rubia, millonaria ni mi apellido es Rowling, so... De todas formas ____****Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible **___**Veraniego 2013**____**" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" PARA MI AI ¡DALIA GREEN!**_

Minerva McGonagall era una persona reservada e inteligente. Bonita, sí, pero ella sabía que su belleza no se comparaba con la de su madre, Isobel. De todos modos, no le importaba. Nunca le había gustado realmente un chico ni de Hogwarts ni de su hogar. Por lo tanto nunca había besado a nadie.

Era una de las chicas que preferían leer un buen libro antes de un vestido. En este año, cuando había terminado su estadía en su hermosa escuela, volvió a su casa en Caithness, Escocia. Era un bonito verano de 1952, la gente era feliz, intentando superar a sus muertos que, a pesar de haber pasado ya ocho años de la guerra, dolían.

Minerva estaba sentada en el porche mirando a la gente con una sonrisa tranquila. Las mujeres con sus guantes, los pantalones ajustados y zapatos planos, cotilleaban mientras fumaban algún que otro cigarro. Los hombres, trabajaban. Cerró sus ojos y dejó su mente vagar.

Se sobresaltó en cuanto sintió una mano tocarle el brazo. Alzó los ojos y vio a un chico muy guapo. Sintió como se ruborizaba por la cercanía de sus rostros y él, a pesar de lo que Minerva hubiera deseado, se dio cuenta y retrocedió un poco.

—Esto… —sonrió él. Minerva notó como unos muchachos lo esperaban en la calle, riéndose a carcajadas. Todos tenían el mismo corte de cabello al ras.— Y-yo me preguntaba si tu... Oh, Dios, discúlpame. Mi nombre es Dougal McGregor. —le tomó la mano y la besó, cosa que la hizo sentirse aún más avergonzada. Sin embargo, alzó una ceja.

—Minerva McGonagall. —respondió.

—Bien, Minerva. Yo… tu sabes, me preguntaba si irías a la fiesta que dará Cate Frebey.

— ¿Tú irás?

—Iré si tú vas. —sonrió de medio lado. Minerva sintió como su estomago revoloteaba.

—Entonces allí estaré. —sus comisuras se levantaron ligeramente. El chico la saludó y se reunió con sus amigos.

La verdad es que ella conocía a Cate y no podía decir que habían hablado mucho nunca, Minerva no planeaba asistir a aquella fiesta en absoluto. Pero… ahora que ese tal Dougal había aparecido, ella sentía este extraño deseo de que llegara el viernes.

Entró con una sonrisa estúpida a su casa… que se le borró rápidamente al darse cuenta de que _era_ viernes y no tenía nada que ponerse. No tenía siquiera un vestido y las túnicas que se usaban en Hogwarts definitivamente no serían utilizadas. Se vería extraño.

Sintió una oleada de alivio en cuanto Isobel hizo su aparición.

— Minerva, cariño. ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó, al ver su rostro.

—No. No, mamá. Está todo mal. ¿Dónde rayos conseguiré un maldito vestido para esta noche?

—Esa boca. —la reprendió, pero tenía, por alguna razón, una sonrisa dibujada.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —replicó, molesta.

— ¿Quién hubiese dicho que me encontraría en esta situación contigo, cariño? Tú que eres todo libros y tarea. —la observó y murmuró:— Sí, sí, creo que tengo algo, Minerva.

Caminó hacia su habitación y ella la siguió, pisando fuerte. Sonrió extasiada, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, en cuanto visualizó un vestido hasta las rodillas, azul y con mucho vuelo. Se preguntó porqué rayos su madre tendría uno de esos. No quiso ni pensarlo.

Horas más tarde, Minerva salía de su casa con el vestido puesto, el maquillaje suave y perfecto y el cabello suelto. A punto de entrar en casa de Cate, tomó aire y se dio ánimos. Ya adentro, miró a todos bailando y bebiendo. Las chicas tenían vestidos parecidos al de ella, o faldas. Se sonrió.

La sonrisa le duró poco al sentir una respiración en su cuello. Sobresaltada, se volteó.

— ¿Siempre nos encontraremos así, Dougal McGregor? —inquirió, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Y tú siempre levantarás las cejas, Minerva? Además, admítelo. Estas adorando que esté alrededor tuyo. —ella soltó una risita incrédula.

—Sí, seguro. En realidad, estoy pensando que debes pertenecer a una secta de acosadores.

—Me hieres profundamente, Minerva McGonagall. Y creo que está siendo hora de que digamos la verdad. —Ahora ella levantó ambas cejas.— Me gustas y yo te gusto, ¿Por qué no estamos bailando?

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que me gustas? O de que no tengo novio.

—Fácil. Es más, te daré la misma respuesta para ambas cosas: has venido, Minerva McGonagall, y, en el caso de tener novio o que yo no te gustara, te habrías ido en cuanto llegué, sin embargo sigues aquí. Es suficiente para mí. Y si no te gusto, al menos me toleras. Pero estoy completamente seguro de que no tienes novio.

En eso, una canción lenta empezó a sonar. Él le tendió la mano, preguntándole con los ojos. Ella sacudió la cabeza y agarró su mano. Sintió como él posaba sus manos en su cintura y ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello.

—Y dime, Minerva McGonagall. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete, ¿Tú? —realmente había olvidado ese detalle.

—Diecinueve. Me acusaran de abuso de menores.

Ella estuvo a punto de decirle que ya era mayor de edad, pero recordó que para los muggles habría que tener dieciocho, para ser considerado adulto.

—De todas formas, cumplo dieciocho el sábado. —se vio obligada a aclarar, sin saber porqué. Él le dedicó una sonrisa divertida. — ¿Qué?

—Tengo otra prueba. De que te gusto —termino, al ver la confusión en el rostro de Minerva. Ella frunció el ceño— Oh, vamos, si no te gustara tan solo me habrías dejado pensar que tenías diecisiete justos. Pero no. Tú querías impresionarme. —Sonrió ampliamente— Y me encanta.

Minerva se enojó consigo misma al darse cuenta de que no podía replicar nada. Estaba muda, por primera vez en su vida. La sonrisa de Dougal McGregor se agrando aun más.

—Sabes que tengo razón. ¿No es así, McGonagall? —soltó una carcajada y le tomó el rostro con las manos. —No te avergüences. Yo ya te lo he dicho. Me gustas. Me encantas, si te gusta más esa palabra. Y no tienes idea alguna de lo mucho que quiero besarte. Pero no lo haré si tú no lo deseas, claro.

Minerva salió de su estado de estupefacción y se acercó aún más a él. Realmente ella quería besarlo. En cuanto sus rostros chocaron y sus labios se juntaron, Minerva se sintió en el cielo. Y todavía más arriba de él, en cuanto sintió la sonrisa de Dougal, chocar contra sus labios. En cuanto el beso terminó, él no dejó que se separaran. Dejaron sus frentes juntas. Ella sintió como un flash la cegaba ligeramente. Les habían tomado una foto.

La única evidencia de que habían estado juntos alguna vez. Porque fue la primera y última foto. El único recuerdo, al menos fotográfico. Porque _el primer beso nunca se olvida_.


End file.
